


Light Will Guide You Home

by nealinor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Knight Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Castiel was born a farm boy but was sold into slavery to Lord Alastair as boy, where as an alpha, he was made a member of The Guard, Alastair's personal band of soldiers. As a member of The Guard, he roams the borders of their land to protect against invasion. However, when a fellow member of The Guard grows ill, he is handed the man's duty; that is, he must escort purchased omegas back to the Lord's keep where they are tortured and eventually die under the Lord's cruel hand. When this duty requires Castiel to escort an omega he knows, Dean Winchester, to what surely will be his death, he is surprised to find that he feels much more for Dean that what he originally thought. With a growing suspicion that Dean is his mate, will he be able to find a solution that will save them both from death?





	Light Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an A/B/O fic and a little different than my usual fare, I'm told. In all honesty, this was based on a dream I had last night that simply would not let me go until I wrote it. Since I'm chest deep in DCBB, I wanted to keep it brief. 
> 
> The title is a line from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. As with many of my works, music is a big inspiration, so I'll leave you with a relevant quote from the song. 
> 
> _High up above or down below_  
>  When you're too in love to let it go  
> If you never try you'll never know  
> Just what you're worth 
> 
> _Lights will guide you home  
>  And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you ___

Lord Alastair was known for owning a vast estate with numerous lands attached, for his cruelty, and for purchasing numerous Omegas that were never heard from or seen again. Among those that were under his control, it was known that these omegas suffered greatly because Lord Alastair was a person that didn’t play nice with his toys. Castiel hated him. Unfortunately, there was little the alpha could do about this because he’d been sold into Lord Alastair’s service as a child to offset his parent’s debts. From there, he’d been quickly placed among the Guard, where he was trained to fight and took his place among Alastair’s soldiers. He thought of running away often, but the brand on the back of his hand marked him as property and he would be sent back or killed if he ranged too far from the Lord that owned him.

Typically, he was tasked with patrolling the border because despite his hatred of everything his life stood for, he was generally obedient. For an alpha, he was considered mild mannered; he didn’t fight with the other guards and he did what he was told to (largely this was because he was never told to do anything beyond patrol the borders). He had never been assigned to omega duty before. The guard that typically handled this had fallen ill; it seemed when it was time Castiel was the one they’d seen (poor timing on his part) and thus, he’d been drafted. This duty sounded easy on the outside, he’d go with Lord Alastair’s agent and when the man purchased an omega, he would escort it back to Lord Alastair’s manor. Simple.

That was, until he’d seen the man work. The agent (a beta) went town to town, scuttling about and digging up dirt on the families there, looking for any information he could use against them to force them into selling an omega to Lord Alastair. The townsfolk were clearly terrified of the agent. He couldn’t blame them. It was with great relief that there was nothing to be had in the first several towns that they passed through but of course, this luck had to change at some time.

It changed in a small town called Lawrence, which was near the border. Castiel passed through here often in his patrols; he’d stopped at the local inn (the Roadhouse) for meals and knew the proprietor and several of the bar servers as well. The people on the borders typically accepted the Guard because they kept the towns safe from invaders. Coming into the familiar town with the agent was very different. People looked down and scurried away. He hated it. Moreover, Castiel was ashamed because these were people he knew and liked; he didn’t want to be seen with him and associated with the horrible task this man performed.

It only got worse from there. It was with a sinking feeling that they approached the Winchester Farm. He knew the Winchesters; at least, he knew Dean who worked at the Roadhouse in the evenings. He was kind and vibrant but moreover, he was beautiful. Castiel knew Dean was an omega, but of course, that was the extent of his knowledge, they only saw each other in passing and in a crowded room full of scents. Still, Dean was one of the people that talked to him and Castiel had grown to love the way the omegas green eyes lit up and the sound of his laugh. He always looked forward to stopping by Lawrence on his patrols. Now he watched the agent disappear into the Winchester home with trepidation. Were there more omegas in the house? He fervently hoped so, even if he wanted to kick himself for that thought.

Castiel had been ordered to stay outside and from there, he heard raised voices and a scuffle. A moment later, Dean’s younger brother, an alpha, slammed out of the house and marched away in a huff. Silence settled over the house broken only by the occasional murmur. When all was said and done, the agent emerged with Dean following behind him. Castiel’s worst fear was realized. The agent had come for Dean. Beautiful, kind Dean would be sent to Alastair to be tortured and to disappear. Ice flowed through Castiel’s veins and it felt like he had stones in his stomach. This was, perhaps, the worst thing that the soldier could have imagined happening. The agent gave Castiel orders to return to Lord Alastair with the omega, then took his horse and rode off, presumably in search of other omegas. With a curt nod, Castiel took the reins of Dean’s horse and led him to the road.

Silence stretched between them though he could feel eyes glaring into his back. He didn’t blame Dean for it. Every now and again, the omega’s scent would come to him on the breeze, leather with something fruity and something vaguely spicy that he didn’t want to think about. It was the most mouth-watering scent he’d ever encountered and he didn’t want to think of it either.

After a long time, Dean’s sullen voice cut the silence. “I thought you were a member of the Guard.”

Castiel drew up the reigns of Dean’s horse, bringing the omega to his side. When he looked, green eyes were glaring at him. “I am.” He answered simply.

Dean snorted. “Then why are you doing this?” The omega gestured between the two horses that carried Dean from his home.

Castiel did something he never did then; he tucked the reigns under his thigh and pulled the armored glove from his right hand and showed the back of it, the brand that marked him as property, to Dean.

Dean settled back into the saddle. “Oh.”

Feeling duly ashamed, he tucked the glove back on to cover the thing again. Silence resumed.

***

The trip was long and Castiel made it longer by sticking to the border and following it around. Things had been peaceful with the neighboring Lords so it wasn’t too dangerous. Dean had stayed angry with him for perhaps an hour longer then seemed to decide that it wasn’t Castiel’s fault and started talking to him. He was as pleasant to be around as Castiel had remembered except now it was just the two of them and the omega’s scent haunted him. It surrounded Castiel and whispered thoughts of home and safety. Without realizing it, the guard relaxed and listened to the rumble of the omega’s voice, answering questions when they were asked while he simply enjoyed the sound.

The scent became stronger that night when it was just the two of them sitting around a campfire and stronger still when they retreated to separate sides of the same tent. Castiel lay awake for the longest time breathing in Dean and dissected the notes of the scent until he had them all: leather and apple with just a touch of whiskey. He felt like he was a little drunk on it in the moments before sleep claimed him.

He woke up the next morning with Dean curled into his side on his side of the tent. The omega was on his side facing the alpha and Castiel had an arm laying protectively over the man’s shoulder. With his heart pounding, Castiel extracted himself carefully before Dean woke up and smelled the arousal coming off of his body or worse, felt the very solid evidence of that arousal. Once out of the tent, fresh air cleared his head but not the pressing problem down south, that took some serious thought into unpleasant things before it flagged. Thankfully, Dean remained in the tent, sleeping, while Castiel struggled with what was becoming a strong yearning for the omega.

Castiel knew that he should wake the omega and get them on the way, however he didn’t; he simply let Dean sleep as long as he desired. He was dragging his feet about turning Dean in and he wasn’t going to deny it. He didn’t want to turn the man over to Alastair. When Dean woke, Castiel put together a breakfast of trail supplies from his pack, which made Dean frown though he ate none the less.

“How long will this journey take?” Dean asked between bites of dried fruit.

“About nine days.”

“I thought…” Dean began but then seemed to consider, looking down. “That’s good. I… I’m glad I get to spend these last days with you.”

There it was. Dean knew that when he arrived he would likely die, sooner or later. Castiel felt his heart freeze at those words, but more, he felt absolutely helpless at those words. “Dean…”

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go.” The omega stood up, dusting off his hands and began to clear up the camp. It was clear he didn’t want to talk about it, so Castiel let it go and began to help. He glanced at Dean again, wondering at the shortening of his name, but he liked it and so didn’t ask.

***

The next two days passed roughly this way, with the two of them talking as they rode along. The border had started out rocky around Lawrence but it gave way to dense forests that hid their progress as they rode. Castiel found out that Dean had been sold to cover his father’s gambling debts and that he’d agreed to it so those debts didn’t fall on his younger brother to pay back at some later time. Dean learned that Castiel had been sold to pay off his family’s farm so Alastair didn’t take it from them. They had that in common at least. Castiel also learned that Dean’s father was almost always drunk and the two boys had been largely cared for by Ellen and Bobby Singer, the proprietors of the Roadhouse, which was why Dean had worked there. Dean remained unmated because he was invested in making sure his brother was cared for.

The more he learned of Dean, the harder it became to think of giving him over to Alastair. He greeted each morning with a greater sense of foreboding. He had started to feel like it was his own life that he would be turning over, and more, that he would rather die in Dean’s place if he could. He began thinking of letting Dean go.

It took four days for it to become unbearable. At midday after lunch, Castiel handed Dean his reigns. “Go.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he accepted the leather. “Wh.. what?”

“Take the horse and ride. It won’t take long before you are over the border and will be free.” When he thought of Dean leaving him and disappearing forever, there was a tearing feeling in his chest, as if his heart was being pulled out but that pain was far better than what waited for Dean with Alastair.

“Cas, I can’t.” Dean looked wistfully at the forest. “I have to think about Sammy.”

“Sam didn’t want this. I saw him leave your father’s house in anger with tears in his eyes.” Cas argued, feeling panic now that Dean wouldn’t go. “You have to know what waits for you. It won’t be an easy death, you will know no end of torture and pain. Please…” He whispered the last. “Please don’t make me do that to you. You are to good and kind, too…” _precious to me._ He left the last unsaid as his words trailed off.

“And what happens to you?” Dean demanded, his brows arching down in anger. “If you return without me, you will surely be killed.”

“Better me than you.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to do that to you.” They glared at each other having come to an impasse.

Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “What do we do, Cas?”

Castiel took a hesitant step forward, then two, until he could pull the omega into his arms, crushing him against his chest. His fingers carded through Dean’s short hair while he breathed in the scent of the other man, of sweetness and home and… _mate?_ He pushed the thought aside. “I don’t know Dean.”

He should feel heartbroken and frustrated but in that moment, when Dean’s arms wrapped around his body and they stood there holding each other, all he felt was pure warmth. For the moment his mate was here with him.

***

Taking Dean into his arms seemed to have opened a flood gate between the two men. Every time they stop, they touch each other in some way. The touches range from brushes of their hands to fingers on the back of the neck or pats on the back. There are hugs but they are rare because once they start, it seems neither of them wants to let go. By the time they stop for the night, Castiel is practically vibrating in his saddle for want of more of those touches.

He gets them as they prepare a simple dinner together, each of them stealing brief skin to skin contact from the other, even if it is only their hands. There isn’t much talk while they eat as neither one of them seems to have a plan of what to do next. Castiel is trying not to think of it and just enjoy meeting Dean’s eyes across from him. He smiles into them, feeling an odd happiness, even though they seem to have a sword hanging over their heads. They finish their meal and move around the campsite to clean up, working together seamlessly, as if they’ve been doing it for years. The air between them is heavy with waiting.

Castiel is tucking utensils back into his saddlebags when Dean touches his hand. He startles to find Dean right at his side.

The omega licks his lips nervously before he speaks. “Cas, what do you smell when you scent me?”

Castiel’s never properly scented Dean but he does so now, leaning in to lay his nose at the juncture of neck and shoulder where the scent is strongest. He breathes Dean in slowly, savoring the heady scent that washes over him. “I smell apples and leather with a touch of whiskey. It makes me feel drunk.” He leans back to meet green eyes, his fingers tracing lightly over Dean’s cheek. They have so little time together that he goes on, risking all. “I smell home. I smell mate.”

Dean smiles as he reaches for Castiel, his hand settling on the back of his neck to pull him in. The whisper of Dean’s breath against his neck when the omega scents him sends a shiver of arousal down his spine. “I smell the tang of metal and leaves and rain.” Dean’s voice is a rumble against his skin. “It makes me feel safe.” He leans back so green can meet blue once more. “I smell mate too.”

Their lips meet as if they simply can’t help themselves anymore. Dean tastes a little like what they’d eaten that night but that can’t overwrite the way he loses himself in the smell of his mate. He pulls Dean’s body tight to his while he teases Dean’s lips open, then takes his mouth with a steady swipe of his tongue. The omega moans into his mouth, his fingers scrabbling against Castiel’s armor as he tries to gain a better hold.

Dean pulls away in the next breath and gives Cas a rough shove towards the tent. “Less clothes. Now.”

Castiel chuckles and goes to the tent, pulling back the flap so Dean can enter ahead of him. As soon as they’ve secured it against the cool autumn sunset, Dean turns to him with a serious expression on his face. “Claim me, Cas.”

“Dean…” Castiel yearns to do just that, but the repercussion of the action race through his mind giving him pause until the rest dawns on him. If Dean won’t go, he’ll die. If he dies, then Castiel realizes that he wants to dies too. He lays his hand on the omega’s cheek, his very touch worshipful. “… are you sure?”

“Yeah, Cas, I’m sure. If we’ve got five days left to live, I want to spend them as your mate.” Dean sounds so certain but more, he’s pleading with his eyes.

Castiel finds he could never stand against that expression. “I want you to be mine, Dean, for as long as we have.”

They don’t need words anymore and begin to undress each other with slow caresses, fingers exploring flesh as it is exposed to the air. Cas finds that Dean’s nipples are extremely sensitive and he spends ample time giving them the attention they deserve. Later Dean finds that Castiel moans when Dean’s lips pause on the side of his neck and when he uses his teeth, Cas finds himself rutting into the omega’s body. Castiel doesn’t keep track how long it takes for them to be pressed against each other fully naked; for having a finite amount of time together, there is no hurry now. This is their first time together; their mating, and by mutual unspoken agreement they are savoring each other. By the time they lay together on their shared blanket, the tent is filled with the mixed scents of their arousal. Each breath is suffused with the aroma and Castiel wants to live in that air forever. Then Dean shifts and presents for him.

What little blood was left in his head floods south, making his cock throb against his stomach as he looks over Dean’s skin, which is already shiny with slick. He groans and drops down to run his tongue over the wet skin, lapping up every drop of slick while Dean writhes in pleasure. He follows the fluid back to its source and plunges his tongue into his mate’s hole as if he can drink every last drop. Again, he loses track of time as he toys with Dean’s body, first with his tongue and then with his fingers, pushing one past his rim, then two and then three, working his mate’s body open to prepare for his knot. Just thinking of sliding into Dean’s heat draw a moan from his lips.

“Please Cas… need you.” Dean’s voice sounds wrecked when he speaks and Castiel knows he can’t resist. He draws his fingers out then flips Dean over so they are face to face, then he parts the omega’s thighs so he can settle between them.  When Dean wraps his legs around his waist, Cas guides himself to Dean’s prepared hole and pushes past the rim inside. The way is eased by the slick and he soon has pushed all the way in so their bodies rest flush against each other. He bends over Dean’s body to bring their lips together, forcing all of his love for the other man in that meeting before Dean gives him the okay to move.

Dean does so back rolling his hips against Castiel; the alpha can’t hold back and begins to move inside his omega’s body. His thrusts are slow and long, drawing back until he nearly pulls out then pushing all the way back in. Their mouths are tangled with kisses that are leisurely and just as long; they only pause to catch their breath and even that is shared between their lips.

Castiel wants it to last, he wants these moments to stretch out and stay between them forever but neither of them can do that, they are both too wrapped up in each other and their mating to hold out. When Castiel’s knot begins to swell, Dean begins to move against him with more force, the angle of his hips changing as if he’s begging for it. They both know what happens when the knot catches. When it finally pushes past Dean’s rim and locks them together, Castiel follows his instinct and rears back as Dean offers his neck. His teeth bites into skin, the moment he tastes the copper of Dean’s blood, he comes hard, his release coating the walls of Dean’s body. Beneath him, he feels warm come spread between them as Dean follows him over the edge with a ragged cry.

The two men fall into each other until their breathing evens out, then they rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position to wait out Cas’s knot while staring into each other’s eyes. The touch of their lips and the exploration of their hands never stop as they bathe in the wonder of their joining. They take only the briefest moment to clean up after Castiel’s knot goes down, then they roll into each other’s arms to sleep.

***

The morning dawns bright with birds singing overhead. The only thought in Castiel’s mind is that they now only have four days together. He draws Dean closer to his chest so he can cover his face with kisses. They lose themselves in each other again, delaying their leaving until they can hear the horses moving impatiently outside. They pack their camp slowly, working side by side so they can appreciate the other’s heat before they are separated by climbing into their saddles.

The day is filled with more silence than the day before. Partially it’s because they don’t really need the words and partially they are each lost in their own heads. The thoughts in Castiel’s mind are such that he doesn’t want to share them with Dean because it might drive the bemused half smile from his mate’s lips. It seems that Dean is having a much easier time ignoring the impending end of their lives together than Castiel is. He wants to pretend it doesn’t exist and bask in the joy of his mate but he can’t. The pain of knowing that soon the light will die from those beautiful green eyes is tearing him apart.

By the time they stop for the night, Castiel feels overwrought and raw. Dean senses something is wrong and pulls him aside before they prepare dinner.

“Cas, what is it?”

Castiel looks at Dean, his lips parting to emit a lie of some sort to bring his omega’s smile back when he finds he can’t. The words stick in his throat while he stares into those green eyes. What comes out is nothing but the truth. “I can’t…” His voice is shaking and he can’t stop it. Worse, he’s shaking as he reaches for Dean and pulls him in. “Dean, I can’t….” Tears burn hot at the corners of his eyes as he buries his nose into the crook of his mates neck so he can breathe him in. “I can’t let you go to him. I don’t want to… I know what he’ll do to you. I don’t want anyone else to touch you. I don’t want you to hurt. I don’t…” He doesn’t realize he’s sobbing until Dean pulls him back and begins to kiss away the tears.

“I know, Alpha, I know.” Dean’s voice is soothing, even though he can hear the tears in it. “I have to do this, to save Sam. I can’t make it stop.”

A sob wracks Castiel’s body. He turns his face towards Dean and catches his lips. He can taste the salt of tears though he’s not sure if they are his or Dean’s. “I want to be strong for you. I want... but I can’t. I won’t.” He draws away with regret so he can look at Dean. “If you must go to your death, then I will go to mine. I’ll take my life before you go.”

Now Dean sobs and Castiel hates it, hates himself for not being stronger for his mate. All he can do is hold the man that has come to be his world in five short days. They hold each other and their kisses are flavored with tears until the feeling between them shifts from sadness to desperation. One moment they were clinging to each other and the next they are scrambling to pull the other’s clothes off.  They nearly knock the tent over trying to get into it. Dean’s clothes fly into a corner to be forgotten. It takes them longer to get Castiel naked, but once he is, they dive at each other. Their lips crash into each other as if this will be their last kiss.

Castiel knows his hands are rough against Dean’s skin but he can’t stop himself. He needs too badly and when Dean touches him, he leaves fire in his wake. The alpha can only shiver and follow where his omega leads him. He misses Dean prepping himself, he only snaps to awareness when Dean raises over Castiel and guides the alpha’s hardened cock into his slick hole. They both groan as Dean comes down to rest on Castiel’s thighs. There isn’t even a breath before Cas begins to thrust up into Dean, the snapping of his hips hard and fast. Dean is instantly on board with his and rolls down into Cas with equal force. Their breaths are harsh as their mouths meet. Dean is gripping Castiel so tightly that he will have bruises on his shoulders. Cas knows that Dean will have bruises on his hips with the force of Castiel’s hold as he shifts his omega until each thrust is pounding his prostate. Dean comes alive, writhing and moaning in Castiel’s lap as he soaks up the pleasure, begging for more.

Cas wraps his hand around the other man’s cock and begins to stroke with the same desperation as the meeting of their bodies. It takes only a few strokes before the omega is coming over his hand with a scream. He slumps into the alpha’s body, grinding down to press his knot into his body until it swells and catches.  Castiel cries out as he comes inside of his omega, wrapping the other man up in his arms to hold him tightly. They lay pressed against each other, Castiel barely keeping them upright but he doesn’t move in the slightest. He needs Dean where he is. He doesn’t move when his legs go to sleep and his back begins to ache. He doesn’t move until they are no longer tied and that’s only to wipe them off with his shirt before they tumble into their blankets. They sleep that night with dinner uneaten.

***

Castiel wakes the next morning knowing that he can’t go on this way. He has to do something, anything to get them out of this. Can fate truly be so cruel as to hand him his mate only to rip him away again? He leaves Dean to sleep as he goes to his saddle bags and tugs out a map to find their location. With a tiny surge of hope, he finds they are not far from what he’s looking for. He rolls the map back up and throws together breakfast before dragging Dean out of bed and stuffing him into his clothes.

“What’s got you so frantic this morning?” His mate complains as he stuffs the food in his mouth.

“You’ll see.” Cas answers, because he doesn’t want to get Dean’s hopes up if this won’t help. It’s better if only one of them is crushed.

The minute they are in the saddle, the skies open up and it begins to rain. In moments they are soaked to the skin, and by the end of an hour, they are both shivering. Castiel has turned their horses to press deeper into the woods but the extra cover does nothing to protect them.

“What I would give for shelter?” Dean muses with a dry voice. “I’m wet in places I didn’t know I had.”

“I know, my omega, but it won’t be long before we get to where we are going.” Castiel promises as the trees open onto a hidden trail.

They follow the trail until they finally come to a lone cottage. It is hidden in the trees, much as the trail leading to it was, however, smoke filters up from the chimney and the windows are lit with a warm glow. As they approach the house, the figure of a woman appears on the porch. She is round faced and pretty with dark hair. She waits until they are both dismounted.

“Well, Clarence, I didn’t expect to see you. Who’s your friend?” She braces her hip against one of the poles of her rough porch.

“Hello Meg. This is my mate, Dean.” He indicates the omega, who has dismounted and has walked to stand next to Castiel. “May we come inside?”

She eyes them both carefully though her eyebrows arch in surprise. She recovers quickly. “Of course you can. Send your omega with me and see to your horses.” She nods to a lean to where Castiel can shelter the animals.

It takes him longer than he would like to settle the horses and his fingers are stiff and cold by the time he enters Meg’s home. The first thing he notices is that there is no Dean. His heart freezes in terror before Meg begins to calm him.

“None of that now, Clarence. I heated some water so Dean could bathe and I’m drying his clothes.” She indicates the clothing laid out before the fire. “You’re next.” Her nose is scrunched, so he sniffs himself and discovers that he smells of wet horse.

“Thank you, Meg.” He answers, contrite.

She sighs. “What is all this?” Her hand indicates the room that Dean is in and then sweeps back to him.

“Please Meg, we need help.” It takes him little time to explain to her the situation and when he’s done, Meg looks thoughtful.

“So, I see the issue is two-fold. The first is that Dean doesn’t want his brother stuck with his father’s debts and if he doesn’t present himself to Alastair, the debt won’t be cleared. The second is that you are both Alastair’s property and if you run from the country, you’ll be returned if you are found out.” Meg cut to the heart of the problem, surveying him with dark eyes. She was an omega and a beautiful one, but he’d never been tempted by her. He still wasn’t; he thought of her as a friend and respected her for the power she carried.

“That about covers it.” Dean’s voice startles them both. They look up to find him standing in the door of the bathroom with a towel around his hips.

“My, my, what a handsome boy you are!” Meg purrs as she picks up Dean’s clothes and hands them to him.

Castiel attempts to squash the jealousy he feels before it enters his scent. The looks the other two give him tell him that he has not been successful.

Meg seems amused. “Go bathe.”

Thus banished from the room, he goes to the bathtub, fills it and crawls in. The room smells of his mate and despite telling himself he would quickly wash and go back out, he lingers until the water begins to cool. When he finally returns to the room, he finds Dean scarfing down a bowl of stew at the table with Meg. Castiel takes a seat next to Dean and soon finds a bowl in front of him. He eats with the same abandon that his mate had.

While they eat, Meg talks. “Okay, I might have a solution but you will owe me big time, Clarence.”

“Anything.” Castiel doesn’t have to think of his response. He knows it’s true.

Meg’s smile widens. “It’s a good thing I hate children or I’d ask for your firstborn.”

The color drains from Dean’s face and he stops eating, his eyes wide as he looks from Meg to Castiel.

Meg pats his hand, winking. “Don’t worry handsome, I meant what I said. I hate children.” She gets a bowl of stew for herself and sits across from him. “So, we need to get Dean’s brother. The obvious solution is for him to disappear with the two of you. We also need to track down the bill of sale from Alastair’s goon. With the brother with you, there’s no worry about bill collectors and if we have the ownership papers, we take away Alastair’s ability to prove he owns Dean.”  She turns to Castiel. “Now, you are another matter completely. Dean hasn’t been marked. You have.” Meg touches the old brand on the back of Castiel’s hand. “There’s no help for it, we’ll have to burn it off, Clarence.”

“I understand.” He still remembers the pain from when the brand was placed on him as a child but he’ll face it again for Dean.

“It’ll look like you’ve been freed. We’ll have to fake the papers for that, but I know someone who can help you once you are across the border.” Meg lets his hand go and returns to eating.

“This all sounds great but how are we even going to do this? Lawrence is a five day ride from here. If we don’t show up at Alastair’s by then, he will know something’s up.” Dean sounded as if he didn’t believe this could be true. “Then we have to hope that dickhead hasn’t returned with the papers.”

Meg grinned at Dean. “Well now, Clarence here brought you two to my door because I’m a witch. I can get to Lawrence by tomorrow morning and I’ll have your little Sammy back by nightfall tomorrow night.”

Dean swallowed hard, looking at Cas with clear trepidation in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Dean. Meg and I are friends. I’ve been keeping the patrols away from her for years now.” Cas was pleased to see that Dean relaxed.

“So what about the jerk with my papers?” Dean had finished his stew and turned his attention to the mug of water next to his elbow.

“I will cast a tracking spell on him. He has something of yours and I have you, I can connect the two to seek him out. Once I know where he is, I’m going to take your little brother and we are going to shake him down. He’s all alone now that he sent his Guard off so it won’t be hard for a big strong alpha to menace him.”

“Why take Sammy? Why not Cas or I?” Dean demanded.

“Because your brother has a good reason to take your papers. I don’t want either of you to be seen anywhere near this. It should look as if the two of you just vanished.” Meg gathered up all their bowls and dropped them in her sink. “Now, if we are going to burn that brand off, we need to do it now. I’ll cast a healing spell on it but it’ll still need time. Hopefully it won’t be bad by the time Sam and I get back.”

Castiel watched with trepidation as Meg picked up her wrought iron poker and dropped it into her fire. “While that heats I want you to write a letter to your brother. Can you do that for me, handsome?”

Dean nodded and set to work once Meg handed him a piece of paper, a pot of ink, and a quill to write with. He folded it up and handed it to Meg when he was done. Meg tucked it into a pocket in her skirt then went to the fire place to check the poker. She’d already laid out the things she’d need for her spell on the table.

“It’s ready, Clarence.”

Castiel squared his shoulders and rolled his sleeve up. He laid his hand flat on the table.

Dean removed his belt and offered it up to Cas. “To bite down on.” His mate sat down next to him and took his hand between his, holding it tightly. “I’m right here.”

Cas nodded and looked to Meg. She nodded. “Let’s do this.”

The only thing Castiel could say about the process was that Meg was quick about it as she laid the flat part at the end of the poker to his skin. He groaned in pain, his teeth digging into the leather of Dean’s belt as he felt the metal sear over the brand. Tears of pain were streaking down his cheeks by the time she’d burned him twice more over the skin to be sure the marks of the brand were completely unrecognizable. He was gripping Dean’s hand as if it were a lifeline.

Meg finally dropped the iron into its stand and dropped into the seat across from him to begin her spell. A few minutes later, he felt the hair on his arms stand up in the moment before the pain began to recede. She spread a salve over the top and then wrapped his hand in clean strips of cloth. “There. Now, you need to take it easy and keep the hand from bumping anything. Don’t get the bandage wet.” She turned to put on her cloak. “Oh! No funny business in my bed.” She gave them each a stern glare before picking up a staff that was propped next to the door. “I should be back the day after tomorrow.”

***

They wait wasn’t easy. Meg only had one bed in her little house and they’d been admonished not to have sex in it, which ruled out the best method of making the time pass. The first night, Castiel had been in enough pain that he’d really not wanted to do much more than lay against Dean and rest. The next day, however, was harder. They had a full breakfast that morning and saw to the horses, then retreated to the cabin because it was still raining, though now it was merely a drizzle. By midday, Dean had had enough.   
  
“That’s it!” The omega pushed himself to his feet and crossed the table to grab Castiel’s good hand. “Come on, alpha.” He began tugging towards the door.

“Where are we going, Dean?” He got to his feet slowly, taking pains to not bump his hand in the process.

“Out.” Was the answer as Dean pulled him out the door. When they were standing on the porch, Dean stopped. The air was filled with the sound of rain drops falling through trees. The sounds of the forest were muted and the air smelled clean and damp. Dean turned to him and brought their mouths together.

Castiel was on board with this, and put his good hand on the back of Dean’s neck to draw him in. He let the touches of lips linger between them but despite his best intentions, he lost his head when Dean’s scent swam in his senses and things became heated. His breath caught in his throat when Dean’s hands slipped under his shirt. His mate’s fingers were hot on his skin and his cock twitched with interest. “Dean.” He hissed, yearning for more.

Dean grinned against his lips. “She said no sex in her bed. She didn’t say a thing about out here.”

Castiel glanced around at the small clearing. It was true they were largely alone, but still… “What if they come back?”

Dean began to kiss his way down Castiel’s neck, which made thinking very hard. “She said tomorrow, Cas. We have all day and we are all alone here.”

Castiel groaned as he reached for Dean’s waist, his fingers tightening just over the waist of the omega’s pants. “I don’t know…”

“I need you, alpha.” The words were muffled because Dean’s mouth was very busy at the base of his throat, tongue flicking into the hollow at the center.

Castiel’s head fell back and his eyes rolled closed. He was completely lost. He began to pull up the hem of Dean’s shirt, which proved to be difficult with only one hand.

“Here, let me help.” Dean batted his hand away and took off the shirt, then divested himself of his pants in the next breath. He stepped back in to do the same to Cas when the alpha grabbed his hands to kiss the backs of them, then he sank to his knees. “Cas…” The omega voice was thick with want.

“So beautiful.” Cas wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean’s dick, which was already nicely hard for him. He gave it a couple of loose strokes before leaning in to brush his lips over the head. He was inordinately pleased when it began to leak precome with just the little touch. He kissed the heated flesh, his tongue flicking out to taste the bitter fluid at Dean’s slit. He paused just to listen to Dean’s breathy moans before he swallowed half its length in one motion. He’d never truly done this before but if Dean’s moans were any indication, he was doing pretty well. He began to bob his head back and forth as he felt Dean’s fingers twist in his hair. Dean’s body seemed to tremble with the effort of holding himself still and for that Cas was grateful, he wasn’t sure if he could handle much more. He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, his fingers stroking the part that he couldn’t get into his mouth. It wasn’t long before the wrecked sounds that Dean was making became frantic and he pulled at Castiel’s hair.

“Cas… gonna come.”

Castiel simply nodded and went back to his omega’s cock with a wild abandon that had the desired effect; Dean came with trembling thighs and a low, drawn out moan. His come splashed over Castiel’s tongue and he swallowed as much as he could, though some escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin.

Dean wiped it off with his fingers. “Messy alpha.” He chuckled then placed his hands on Cas’s shoulders, pushing the alpha onto his back. He stretched out on the wooden boards of Meg’s porch, his eyes following his mate’s beautiful body. Dean tugged roughly at Cas’s pants, only dragging them down until his cock sprang free. He straddled Castiel’s hips and took the alpha’s wrists, pushing them up over his head. “Now you stay there and don’t hurt your hand. You are going to knot me but don’t worry, I’m going to take care of everything.”

Dean gave him no time to process the statement before he impaled himself on Castiel’s cock, dropping all the way flush to his body in one smooth motion. Cas couldn’t help himself and thrust up into the omega’s body and watched as Dean’s head rolled back, exposing his throat. Cas was seized with the sudden urge to taste his mate’s skin and tried to sit up to do so, but found that he was held fast by Dean’s grip on his wrists.

“Nah-ah, alpha. You stay where you are.” Dean admonished as he began to roll his hips, setting a pace that was brutal and left Castiel with nothing to do but thrust desperately to match his speed and watch the delicious undulation of his mate’s body. He was well and truly fucked and loved every moment of it, even if he was completely at the other man’s mercy. Just thinking of that made his body stiffen and his knot swell, it was far too soon for him to be locked inside Dean and coming but there was no help for it. His omega was his drug and he thrived on the contact between their bodies.

Dean collapsed down onto him, letting his hands go finally. Castiel wasted no time in running the fingers of his good hand over his mate’s glorious skin, celebrating the fact that they had this moment and that it wouldn’t be their last.

***

They used Meg’s porch twice more that night though this ended in both of them having splinters in some interesting places. They also spent a good amount of time debating if Meg’s admonishment stretched to her bathtub, however, without the witch to heat the water they would have to do it bucket by bucket and neither was willing to wait for that. Baths were perfunctory and used only the water that could fit into the small wash basin they had.

Sam and Meg arrived about midmorning.

“Dean!” Sam ran across the clearing and picked his older brother up in his arms, squeezing him so tightly the omega’s feet left the ground. Castiel was duly impressed because his mate was larger than him. Then Dean was set aside so Sam could stomp up to the porch where Castiel stood. The two alphas stood stock still examining each other with wary eyes. Dean scooted closer, looking as if he would separate them if a fight occurred.

Finally, Castiel offered his hand. “Hello, Sam. I’m Castiel, Dean’s mate.”

Sam took his hand and gave it a shake. “Good to meet you. I guess I have you to thank that Dean isn’t being tortured to death now.”

“I would never let that happen.” Cas growled at the very thought.

Dean’s hand clapped onto his shoulder. “It’s okay, alpha. Your quick thinking saved us both.”

Meg brushed past them to walk up her stairs. “You aren’t out of the woods yet. You still have to get across the border.” She reminded them. She paused on the porch, sniffing the air delicately before tossing a dark look to both Dean and Cas.

Dean grinned. “You didn’t say anything about outside.”

Meg rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I suppose I didn’t. At least it wasn’t the table or something. Come on, boys. I’m starving.” She threw open the doors and led the way into the house.

***

They spent the rest of the night planning their escape and gathering supplies that would take them across the border and to their next stop. They all went to bed early that night, which was an interesting feat; Meg’s house was small and there were three very large men who had to share a pallet on the floor. Castiel learned that Sam had a snore that matched the large size of his body, much to his chagrin.

They were up with the dawn the next morning. Meg walked them to the edge of her clearing. They were leaving the horses behind as people on horseback tended to attract more attention. Meg would let them loose the next day so they could wander home on their own. She handed Castiel a map. “You are looking for Charlie Bradbury. I’ve marked her home on the map for you. It’s in the first town you will come to once you are across the border. She’s a genius when it comes to making false paper work. I think she’ll also have some good suggestions about what you should do next.”

Castiel nodded and tucked the map into his belt. “Thank you, Meg, for everything.”

“I suppose I owed you.” Meg said before pulling the alpha into a hug. “If I need you though, I will call.”

“And I will come, I promise.” He meant it. Getting to keep Dean meant everything to him.

She nodded, satisfied and moved to Dean. “Take care of him. He’s as stubborn as a rock.”

“So am I.” Dean promised. Meg gave him a hug, squeezing him tight before she stepped back. She gave Sam a nod and a salute. “Get out of here. My protection will stretch only to the border, once you are across, it’ll be up to you.”

All three men nodded and headed out through the woods. It took them nearly half the day to reach the border on foot, though they had the cover of trees the whole way. In fact, the forest stretched as far as the eye could see on both sides of the border and the only way they knew they were over it was by a shiver of cold that passed over their bodies when they left Meg’s protection.

“This is it, Cas.” Dean paused, his smile as bright as the sun when he turned it on the alpha.

Cas found himself returning the smile, infected by Dean’s joy. “Yes, it is. Our new life.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on you two, we’ve got miles to go before we get to Charlie’s house.”

They fell into step behind Sam, their hands linking them together as they walked into their future.

 


End file.
